


Home

by StopLookingHere



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom!Dan, Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Shower Sex, Smut, TATINOF, three months without uploading and she comes back with a fic that nobody even asked for, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: After a long stint on tour, Dan and Phil have had absolutely no time to pleasure each other. Now that they're finally home, it takes little time for them to decide that there are more pressing issues at hand than breakfast and unpacking. (PRE Story of Tatinof release)





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyhey sinners I'm not quite back but definitely here just popping in with something I started months ago and only finished now. <3

There is something immensely satisfying about waking up in your own bed after a long period of being away. Sure, their beds on the tour bus had been comfortable, as they were essentially a pit of pillows and blankets once Dan and Phil had customized them, but they were _tiny_. There was barely enough room for them to lay in the cubbies with their laptops open, let alone two people, even though they had been given a bus with especially long beds. They did test at one point, to see if it was even possible, if the two of them could fit in one bunk. They could, but only if they both lay on their sides, and with the amount that both men moved around in their sleep, it was a joke.

They’d tried sex, though. Some form of sex, at least. It entailed the two men laying, feet to heads, slightly curled up on their sides while they tried to suck each other off. Halfway through, Phil’s neck cramped something horrible, and they were forced to climb out with their semi-hardons swinging to-and-fro. It was awkward, terribly uncomfortable, and not worth the attempt.

Don’t even get either of them started on the lack of privacy. Sure, there was a lovely thick curtain that separated their beds from the hallway, but it didn’t do shit for hiding Dan’s often louder than expected moans when he jacked himself off. Surprisingly, they learned that the bathroom only amplified the noises inside a different way: at one point, Phil ate something a viewer gave him, resulting in him curled up moaning on the bathroom floor, clutching his stomach and giving everyone on the bus the wrong idea entirely.

Their attempts didn’t end at the bus, however. Everything in America was larger, a commonly known fact to most Europeans, but what the duo didn’t expect was that America would actually have beds long enough for them. Of course, most hotels came a couple inches short, frustrating them to no ends, but very occasionally they managed to find a hotel bed that didn’t give them both some form of limb pain from sleeping curled up. Halfway through tour, they came across one of the gaudiest hotel rooms they’d experienced yet. Nearly every surface was covered in some form of fabric in varying shades of maroon and gold, the bathroom had a shower head tall enough for them, and the bed was _massive_. The moment Phil saw the room as they entered, he met eyes with Dan and licked his lips. Sure, they still had an entire day’s worth of events to get through, but there was that unspoken promise hanging in the air. Which was fulfilled, in a terribly vanilla manner (Phil refused to bring sex toys through American customs), and ended with both men falling asleep almost immediately after. It was sex, but it was just _okay._  It wasn’t mind blowing. It only held them off temporarily.

So finally, they were home… and instead of doing what they’d expected, like maybe having rough sex in the kitchen while Dan held onto the oven handle, they’d both ended up passing out in the less-colorful man’s bed as soon as possible. Sex was not an option last night. No, falling asleep and having the best goddamn sleep they’d ever had was a _priority_ , not an option. Dan awoke from said sleep blissfully comfortable, feeling the warmth of the breath of his partner on his shoulder next to him and for once, not having to worry about his head hitting the ceiling above him when he sat up. Waking up in his own bed was better than sex. No contest.

He felt his partner wake up next to him, Phil’s face burrowing into the area between his neck and his shoulder. Truthfully, Dan didn’t really like having his neck touched at all. But for some reason, it was okay when it was Phil. He was sure that his viewers had picked up on that before, as he’d seen it in the comments section more than a few times, but it didn’t really bother him that they knew that little amendment to his dislike. Besides, he knew that Phil loved the way he smelled naturally; he always noticed when Dan was trying a new cologne.

“Good morning,” Phil mumbled into his neck, his face rough against Dan’s bare shoulder. He hadn’t had time to shave in the last couple days of tour, and it wasn’t exactly a priority on his mind as they tried to gather their things and make their way through American customs on the way home. Secretly, Dan kind of liked it, although he knew he’d get irritated with it pretty soon.

Dan craned his neck to bury his lips in Phil’s hair. “Morning. Feels good to wake up at home,” he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“It’s the best feeling,” Phil responded, turning his head to look up at Dan. Their lips met for a moment, but they were still too bleary to do anything but just rest there. That was okay, though. “Your mouth tastes like death.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dan mused, smiling into their lazy kisses. “Yours does too.”

Phil turned his head away to yawn, stretching his arms above his head and momentarily separating from the brunette-haired man, who watched him with slight amusement. Phil always looked funny when he stretched. Not an unnatural funny, just a funny that made Dan remember why he cared for him so much.

“I propose we do absolutely nothing today,” he stated.

Phil was silent next to him for a moment before nodding. “There’s a couple things we gotta do. Breakfast. Laundry. I need a shower.” Under the warm blanket, his hand shifted onto the bone of Dan’s hip. “A little love.”

The brunette licked his lips, the mere touch of Phil sending him quivering. “Not in that order, I hope?”

The hand snaked lower, massaging the area just above his member through the thin fabric of his boxers. Always the vocal one, Dan groaned, earning a sly grin from Phil. “Of course not.”

Before he knew it, Phil had moved the blankets on the bed around so he could keep them both warm while simultaneously giving him access to Dan’s nether regions. It was actually quite clever, but Dan barely had enough time to appreciate it before he was appreciating an entirely different clever work.

He really appreciated Phil’s goddamn lips. They were more than just for kissing. Dan groaned, bucking his hips into his partner’s mouth, already feeling that familiar feeling at the base of his length. With a wet smack, Phil’s lips left him sitting there, aching and dripping for more. Without thinking, Dan gave him the most pleading look he possibly could.

“Not yet,” Phil reasoned.

“What are you doing?” Asked Dan, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Phil smirked. “I’m going to get a shower,”

Dan paused and took his position into consideration. Here he was, laying alone on a bed, his boxers at his ankles with a fat drop of precum rolling down his erect dick. It didn’t take much thought to understand where Phil was going with that statement.

Hobbling to the shower was difficult, almost painful, but entirely manageable. Dan didn’t bother trying to pull his boxers back on, but rather kicked them off and made his way over. Phil had already turned on the tap, letting the steaming water run into his hair and down in rivulets down his back. The brunette almost didn’t want to breathe, as if his presence would interrupt this beautiful sight, but then Phil turned his head and smiled at Dan, and oh, he was in that shower in record time.

Their lips were in a constant battle for the upper hand. Every time Phil managed to win so slightly, Dan would rake his teeth along Phil’s bottom lip, sending a low groan into his mouth. After a while, Phil gave up completely and just let Dan take control of the kissing, choosing to instead work an index finger between his partner’s ass, sending Dan’s errection pressing against his stomach, begging to be touched. Dan ground his body against Phil, desperately seeking relief.

In response to this, Phil pressed his hands gently but firmly down on his partner’s shoulders, sending him to his knees once he figured out what he was getting at. In no time, Dan’s lips planted light, sucking kisses around the base of Phil’s cock before taking it in his mouth, engulfing it in wet heat that made Phil throw his head back and let out a low moan. He buried one hand in the hair of the man below him and grasped for purchase at the wall behind them with the other, feeling the tightness in his stomach already begin to surface.

“Wait,” he told Dan, untangling his hand and gently pushing him away. “Not yet. I’ve got a better idea.”

Dan grinned, familiar with where this was going. He shut off the water behind Phil and eagerly wrapped a towel around his shoulders, hastily rummaging through the bathroom drawers for a condom. He tossed it to Phil, who barely managed to catch it, before the two stumbled upstairs to Phil’s room, shutting the door behind them with a click.

Within minutes, Phil’s fingers were drenched in cherry-flavored lube as he stretched two, then three fingers in Dan’s ass, assuming that they were better safe than sorry, especially after not fucking for so long. Dan grew impatient under his ministrations, but the older man knew better. He didn’t want to fuck Dan mercilessly, no, not yet. Maybe tomorrow when they were less exhausted.

Phil could have very easily been pushed over the edge just entering Dan, feeling the sensation of his always slightly tight ass gripping on his member. He waited several seconds while Dan moaned underneath him, reaching his head up to plant sucking kisses on Phil’s collarbones.

He remembered the first time he’d fucked Dan, at their old apartment back in Manchester after several failed attempts back in his childhood home. They’d only just moved in a couple days ago and Dan was still sleeping in Phil’s bed while he waited for furniture to arrive, secretly enjoying the closeness before it ended. The way they’d kissed at that time wasn’t much different to now, although it was much more cautious, much more hesitant. Phil was glad they were over that awkward stage, although he did enjoy making cheeky comments about the lube flavors they’d tried on social media later on.

Soon, they developed a rhythm, Phil’s hands propping himself up on either side of Dan as his partner kissed, licked, and sucked every portion of the man above him that he could reach. The only sounds that filled the room were the loud moans and pants of Dan and the quiet, throaty groans of Phil.

Dan felt Phil’s cock brush against his prostate, eliciting a sharp inhale from him along with a stream of several swears. Phil paused for a moment to readjust his stance before continuing once again, this time hitting his prostate with every thrust. The brunette shut his eyes, idly rubbing his thumb around the head of his own cock, playing with the precum there. “I’m close,” he gasped out.

Suddenly, Phil changed the rhythm to agonizingly slow, prompting Dan to open his eyes. He met them and gnawed at his bottom lip. “Beg for me,” Phil ordered in almost a whisper, shifting his weight so he could draw one fingernail down the center of Dan’s body.

Dan shivered, groaning. He hated when Phil made him feel inferior to him, but every word that escaped his mouth made Phil twitch inside him, which was an experience in itself. He almost considered just jacking off and spewing in Phil’s face for it like he had during one frustrating drunken stint, but decided against it. “Fuck, let me cum, please let me cum, _please,_ ” he breathed, his hands wrapping around Phil’s hips so tight his fingertips were sure to leave bruises. “Babe, I want to cum for you so bad.”

It didn’t take long after that for Phil to increase his speed, sending both men into bliss through mumbled gasps of “please.” Dan’s cock shot thick ropes out onto his and Phil’s chest and Phil sat for several moments as his own twitched and shuddered inside the man underneath him. Phil pulled out and tied off the condom, tossing it in the bin next to his bed and flopping down next to the warm body of Dan, both of them still breathing heavily.

Dan turned to nuzzle his head in Phil’s neck, placing a gentle kiss there. “Pancakes?” he mumbled, wanting anything but to move from their current position.

Phil closed his eyes. “In a minute. I love you when you’re glowing more than pancakes.”

“I love you too,” Dan said, wrapping his arm around his partner. “Thank you.”

“Welcome home,” Phil replied, opening his eyes and planting a light kiss on Dan’s hair, curly from the shower.

Their lips met once again, and Dan only said, “Welcome home.”


End file.
